B-Team
by icewolf14
Summary: A Folive songfic inspired by the song B Team by Marianas Trench. I suggest you look up the song prior to reading, and the lyrics are not included in the story. Great song- my fav.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a break from Austin & Ally to right my first song-fic! So please enjoy my Folive song-fic to the song B-Team by Marianas Trench. Look it up if you want :) BTW, I took out the repeated chorus. **

* * *

Olive's POV

It's all I thought while we were fake dating. I could see what it would be like to date my best friend. See if I liked it, see if we fit. Maybe I secretly wanted to kiss Fletcher, maybe I thought fake dating would be a good excuse to test out kissing Fletcher. But, we never got there. He backed out, I backed out. We backed out. I regret it now, does he?

He obviously doesn't like me. He acted like dating me was a punishment. The moment we told the truth to Chyna, he immediately went back to flirting with her. Not even 10 seconds later. That hurt.

When he went along with the fake dating I was stupid enough to believe that he wanted to do it for the same reasons I did, I guess I was wrong. I'll never tell that I felt that way. Am I falling in love? I wouldn't know, I never fell in love before!

He just recovered and starting being obsessed with Chyna again, while I struggled to get his attention. Chyna left to be with Trifecta, and I thought it would be like old times, but I guess not. When he said he needed to move on to his 2nd choice, I had hopes it would be me, but he said I wasn't. I'm his zombie-apocolypse-and-you-and-I-are-the-last-peopl e-alive choice. It definitely wasn't a yes to dating me, but it wasn't a no either!

He teases me enough to make me not like him, but balances it out with kindness and caring and keeps me as his friend. I'm so confused! Talking about love with him, he is so cautious with what he says, With friendship too. I never get direct answers out of him! And who am I kidding, Chyna's the first choice, she always will be. I'm just last resort me.

Besides being musical, Chyna is everything I am! She's smart, but let's face it, I'm smarter. Fletcher said it himself at the Acadecatholon. We're both pretty, well, Fletcher used to call me pretty before Chyna came. We both care for friends and can be a bit self-centred at times. We are almost exactly the same. It's not like Fletcher cares about her music, he's never complimented her on it, except for a cover up. We are exactly the same, but he's known me longer. Why does he like Chyna so much? Since she left, I've been plan B for everything!

_You know, you know you love the way I linger and,_

_You keep me wrapped right round your finger,_

I always stay with Fletcher. I haven't left him for anyone else, like Chyna did with the cheerleaders. In fact, I looked for him! And he knows if he asks me to do something, I will. When he's in need, I'd do anything. Deep down, I care.

I try fooling myself that maybe he'd feel the same way some day. No way. I will always be the B team. The 2nd choice.

I've never left Fletcher and Chyna before, except for going to Kindergarten, but I don't know how Fletcher felt about that, that's the one memory I have missing, because I never saw. I hope he missed me, and just didn't mention anything. I hope I'm worth something to him!

Fletcher was my best friend first. Years before Chyna showed up. I remember, but does he? He must, it's a big memory! He tricked everyone on the first day of the ANT program. He pretended to faint to make a big first impression, and me, being a genius and all, was the only one who knew first aid, and immediately dropped down to help him. He them snapped his eyes open and annouced how he tricked us. I sighed in relief and we introduced ourselves. I fell for it! First trick I ever fell for... I guess I have to face the music. No matter how much history Fletcher and I have, I'll always be the B-Team.

* * *

**How was that? It was my first song-fic so please be nice! I appreciate tips, though! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	2. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	3. AN: Narrowed Down!

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


	4. AN- Ship finalists!

**Well, I know it's a little past the original date, but better late than never! August is the month for deciding the final ship! **

**The results for July were: **

**Acho: 1 vote**

**Folive: 7 votes**

**Auslly: 10 votes**

**Kick: 19 votes**

**Our finalists are Folive, Auslly, and Kick! **

**Remember, this is your last chance to vote, whoever has the most votes by August 30th wins, and I will write the 50-100 chapter story about them! **

**Vote away Folivers, Auslly-Gators, and Kickers! :) **


End file.
